


simplicity

by Hydrilla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banjir TomatCeri 2017, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, alternative universe, official sample fanfiction for BTC2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrilla/pseuds/Hydrilla
Summary: [s-savers contest: banjir tomatceri 2017] jatuh cinta adalah sebuah hal yang sederhana; diawali dari tindakan kecil dan terbiasa bertatap muka. [official opening fanfiction for Banjir TomatCeri 2017]





	simplicity

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

rate k+

prompt #34

kategori best sasusaku au

* * *

  _official opening fanfiction untuk banjir tomatceri 2017_

_karya ini tidak sempurna dan tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil pribadi_

* * *

Ada nuansa hangat yang dipenuhi cakap-cakap tentang lingkar sosial dan gosip teranyar di kafe sudut kota itu. Bau kopi menguar di sela-sela percik mentega dan cokelat di udara. Semilir angin menyusup melalui celah antar kursi dan meja, diiringi dengan desir dedaunan yang saling menyapa.

Kafe itu selalu ramai di penghujung minggu. Entah karena dilewati orang berlalu lalang, atau sebab kesederhanaan yang diberi oleh kafe terbuka tersebut. Kursi-kursi dan meja ditata apik dengan sentuhan warna pastel. Dindingnya dicat merah muda, diberi pemanis korden yang melengkapi kaca-kaca penghalang antara bagian dalam dan luar.

Kaum hawa mendominasi sudut-sudut kafe tersebut. Ada tawa kecil dan pekikan tertahan yang turut serta  meramaikan nuansa hangat yang lumer di setiap sudutnya. Sakura Haruno menyesap _café au lait_ -nya dengan perlahan, menikmati suasana hangat yang diberikan oleh tempat nongkrong terfavoritnya. Layar laptopnya menyala dengan redup, lima menit sudah ia ditinggal pemiliknya dalam keadaan diam.

Sudut mata perempuan itu terlalu fokus mengekor pada sosok pengundang pekikan tertahan: seorang pria di awal usia duapuluhan yang mengenakan apron pelayan. Pria itu adalah definisi absolut tentang kata ‘tampan’. Rahangnya tinggi dengan pipi tirus penunjang gaya rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Matanya gelap dan tajam, seolah menyedot siapapun ke dalam pusaran tak berujung. Tubuhnya jangkung dan sedikit kurus, tetapi lengannya cekatan untuk mengantar pesanan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Nametag-_ nya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari, mengakhiri rasa penasaran terhadap siapa sosok si pria pencuri atensinya itu. Sakura bukanlah penguntit. Namun, ketika Sasuke mengantarkan pesanannya sebulan yang lalu, perempuan berambut merah muda itu tak mampu melepas pandangnya dari pria pekerja _part time_ tersebut.

Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika ia menjalani hari dengan buruk empat pekan yang lalu. Datang ke kafe merupakan salah satu opsi yang ia punya untuk meringankan perasaannya. Lalu, Sasuke datang mengantarkan _café au lait_ -nya dengan sebuah ucapan, “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tertegun barang sesaat, kaget atas perhatian kecil dari sang pelayan tampan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengukir senyum. Rasa penuh dalam dadanya berkurang dengan seketika. Benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, Sakura datang sekerap yang ia bisa. Seusai kuliah, di penghujung minggu, ketika ia ingin sekadar melepas penat. Hanya agar ia bisa bertatap mata barang sebentar dengan Sasuke. Ada getaran ketika ia menatap mata itu, seperti sengatan listrik tapi Sakura menyukai sensasinya.

Pria itu tetap bersikap biasa. Berinteraksi seperlunya dengan pelanggan dan mempertahankan sisi profesionalitasnya. Sakura tak merasa diabaikan atau teracuhkan, ia justru kagum terhadap Sasuke yang tidak banyak tingkah.

Akan tetapi, ia kerap merasa sebuah tatapan yang membuat punggungnya panas. Ketika ia membalik badan, tiada yang mampu menjawab rasa penasarannya. Boleh saja kan, kalau Sakura menganggap itu kode dari sang pujaan?

Lalu, Sakura menertawai dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu berharap seperti ini? Lagipula, ia saja tidak mengenal Sasuke secara pribadi. Entahlah, perasaannya kadang terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Semuanya terasa kompleks sekaligus membingungkan. Ia sendiri belum yakin, apa semua ini adalah kekaguman semata, atau sudah melaju ke tahap yang lebih tinggi.

Sakura menyesap _café au lait_ -nya kembali. Mata hijaunya menatap sekitar, mengagumi komposisi warna pastel menenangkan yang mendominasi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu. Sejak pertama kali datang ke kafe tersebut, Sakura memang sudah terpesona akan aura menenangkan yang ditawarkan.

Kafe itu terlihat begitu simple; sederhana, nyaman, namun memberi kesan hangat. Sakura menyukai bagaimana kombinasi warna yang ditampilkan dapat merilekskan dirinya dari kepenatan. Ada suatu hal yang membuat kafe itu begitu atraktif untuknya.

Ia memang lebih kerap memilih bagian luar kafe. Semilir angin dan lalu lalang orang seakan menggodanya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Dan lagi, ia menyukai bagaimana dinding yang dicat merah muda menyatu dengan warna rambutnya. Seolah menyatakan bahwa _pink_ bukanlah suatu warna yang aneh dan cukup menenangkan.

Seakan menjadi pelengkap, kehadiran Sasuke di kafe tersebut menjadi anomali yang memanja mata. Fitur lelaki itu yang terkesan gelap, warna rambut dan iris mata misalnya, sangat kontras dengan nuansa kafe yang ringan. Kulit pucatnya juga memberi kesan mencolok dari lelaki itu.

Keindahan yang sederhana, pikir Sakura. Kehangatan kafe dan Sasuke seolah menjadi alasan sempurna agar perempuan itu tetap mengunjungi tempat makan tersebut. Bagi Sakura, lelaki itu menjadi unsur ikonik bagi tempat nongkrong favoritnya tersebut. Semacam ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika Sasuke sedang tidak _shift_ bekerja.

Bisa dibilang, Sasuke adalah alasannya untuk memesan _café au lait_ untuk kedua kalinya dan memperpanjang masa singgahnya. Meski ia hanya berinteraksi seperti pembeli dan pelayan seperlunya, Sakura merasa cukup. Ia tidak perlu alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk sekadar bisa ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

 _Well,_ Sakura sudah merasa puas meski hanya bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Apalagi jika tanpa sengaja mata Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Rasanya tubuhnya dipenuhi gelenyar aneh yang membuatnya memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

Bunyi _beep_ di ponselnya memutuskan aliran pikiran Sakura. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mengumpat. Sial, ia hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat organisasi dan Ino, karibnya sejak kecil, telah mengirim pesan untuk segera datang.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya sebelum berujar, “Tagihannya, tolong!”

Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan langkah statis. Sakura mengalihkan pandang, tak berani menatap Sasuke yang jelas-jelas fokus matanya mengarah padanya. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan daftar menu yang tertutup. Sakura membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kertas dan bukan tagihan untuk mejanya.

“Kutraktir,” kata lelaki itu lalu pergi.

“Huh?”

Bingung, Sakura membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_Call me: 090-xxx-xxx-xxx._

Secara instan, jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat. Pipinya memanas dan disepuhi rona kemerahan. Ia melirikkan matanya dengan malu-malu ke arah Sasuke yang turut memandangnya. Pria itu menyeringai, seolah dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Hatinya membuncah dengan perasaan senang dan malu. Ia meremas kertas yang digenggamnya sebelum menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Getaran itu terasa sangat nyata dan menyebarkan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti melengkung ke atas, menantang sang langit dengan senyuman lebar akibat perasaan yang terasa aneh bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dan ujungnya, ia tiba pada satu konklusi bahwa: ia sedang jatuh cinta.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo user AO3! Hydrilla di sini. Setelah lama di FFn, memutuskan untuk main ke AO3 juga, hihihi.
> 
> Berusaha menulis di tengah-tengah kekakuan yang melanda, huhuhu. Seharusnya sudah selesai dari kemarin tapi malah ketiduran (…). But, well, semoga dapat dinikmati! :D
> 
> Anyway, ini adalah fanfiksi pembuka untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2017! Yuk ramaikan BTC2017 dengan mengikutsertakan karya kamu! Untuk info selengkapnya bisa diakses di bit. ly/infoBTC7 ;) (hapus spasi)
> 
> Salam hangat,  
> -ninds.


End file.
